A Sala das Harpias
by Pichitinha
Summary: Percy e Annabeth tiveram mais uma de suas brigas, só que resolveram ficar sem se falar. Será que os campistas vão aceitar essa situação? x A ideia da fic surgiu da fanfic "Onze verdades sobre Percy e Annabeth".


**Título:** A Sala das Harpias  
><strong>Autor:<strong> **Naty L. Potter**  
><strong>Beta:<strong> **Marcia Litman**  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Pós Último Olimpiano, angst, romance.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Pequeno amasso.  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> R  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> One-Shot  
><strong>Completa:<strong> Sim  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Percy e Annabeth tiveram mais uma de suas brigas, só que resolveram ficar sem se falar. Será que os campistas vão aceitar essa situação?  
><strong>NA:** A ideia da fic surgiu da fanfic "Onze verdades sobre Percy e Annabeth".

— Estou completamente farta desses dois idiotas. — Clarisse resmungou para Chris, enquanto caminhava com ele no meio dos chalés. — Quero dizer, se eu achava incômodo vê-los se beijando e brigando e beijando de novo e brigando de novo, não posso nem dizer o quanto é patético eles ficarem sem se falar por três dias.

— Admita que você se preocupa e quer que eles façam as pazes porque se gostam, e não porque te irrita.

— Mas que absurdo! — Ela disse olhando nos olhos do namorado e fechando a cara. — Apenas acho esse comportamento ridículo, pelos deuses, enfrentaram tantos monstros e coisas juntos e brigam por sei lá que bobagenzinha a ponto de não se falarem. Humf!

Chris apenas girou os olhos. Clarisse jamais admitiria que gostava, ao menos um pouco, de Percy e de Annabeth, e muito menos que torcia para que eles fossem felizes juntos.

— Certo. Se isso te irrita tanto — ele disse da forma mais sarcástica possível, deixando claro que sabia que a namorada estava era preocupada e não irritada — acho que podemos tentar dar um jeito.

— O que quer dizer? — Os olhos dela curvaram-se em curiosidade.

— Precisamos deixá-los sozinhos em algum lugar. Por um tempo considerável, claro. Eles vão acabar se resolvendo.

— Que lugar? — Ela parecia interessada, mais do que ela fosse gostar de saber que parecera.

— Poderíamos jogá-los no lago. Annabeth teria problemas pra respirar e ele teria que ajudá-la.

— É, mas aí eles sairiam da água e seguiriam cada um pro seu lado. Não daria certo.

Chris parou de andar e manteve os olhos fixos a sua frente.

— Aqui!

— Onde é _aqui_? — Clarisse perguntou, olhando a porta que ele encarava.

— O lugar perfeito. As harpias guardam as coisas de limpeza aqui. Trancamos os dois e dizemos que só sairão se conversarem.

— Mas e se a harpias voltarem?

— Bem, é a parte legal da história. Dizemos a eles que; ou conversam e saem por _nós_, ou não conversam e esperam pelas _harpias_.

Clarisse olhou para o namorado e sorriu de forma quase diabólica. Era um excelente plano.

* * *

><p>— Peeercy! — Grover gritou para o amigo que seguia em direção ao seu chalé. Esse olhou pra trás, e esperou o sátiro se aproximar.<p>

— O que foi, Grover?

— Preciso de ajuda.

Percy revirou os olhos. Parecia que as pessoas só o procuravam querendo favores, até mesmo seu melhor amigo!

— Pra quê?

— Preciso pegar uma... hã, _coisa_que as harpias encontraram jogada, e elas guardaram na sala delas. Preciso que você vá comigo, você sabe, pra vigiar caso alguma delas apareça.

— Ah sim, pra eu ser devorado antes de você. Entendo.

— Por favor, Peercy, é importante!

— E o que é essa _coisa_?

Grover empalideceu e começou a gaguejar:

— Ah, bem, nada demais... só uma... uma... camiseta.

Percy ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— E você não pode simplesmente comprar outra?

— Ah, não, claro que não. Foi Júniper que deu pra mim, você sabe como presentes de namoradas são importantes.

Percy pareceu um pouco triste à menção da palavra namorada, mas assentiu.

— Sim. Mas... me diga, como você perdeu uma camiseta?

— Ah, eu te conto depois, vamos logo, senão chega a hora de dormir e elas vão à sala buscar o material de limpeza.

— Oh deuses, ok, vamos logo. — Percy disse, após suspirar. Saiu na frente do amigo e seguiu em direção à saleta em que as harpias guardavam os materiais para limpeza, os objetos detidos de alunos desleixados e os ossos dos infelizes que eram pegos durante a noite.

Por sair na frente, Percy não viu o sorriso vitorioso de Grover nem o suspiro aliviado que este soltou ao perceber que conseguira cumprir sua parte.

* * *

><p>— Annabeth, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu! — Um de seus irmãos disse esbaforido assim que abriu a porta do chalé de Atena.<p>

— O que houve? — Ela parecia preocupada.

— Eu estava trazendo uns papéis pra cá ontem, de planos e mapas que fiz, e acho que sem querer derrubei um. As harpias devem ter pego e guardado naquela sala delas. — Ele suspirou pesaroso, apoiando as mãos nas costelas. — Era justo aquele mapa que passamos três meses fazendo.

Annabeth levantou-se, estupefata.

— Malcom, _como_você foi deixar isso acontecer?

— Eu não sei Annabeth, estava distraído e tinha tantos papéis, não vi quando caiu.

— Não dá pra fazer de novo, eu preciso dele pra semana que vem! — Ela parecia à beira do desespero.

— Nós podemos ir até a sala buscar, elas só aparecem por lá de noite.

— Podemos ser _comidos_, Malcom. — Ela sentou-se novamente e esbarrou numa moldura que tinha próxima a si, que Malcom reconheceu como sendo uma foto dela e de a viu olhando pra ela, antes de entrar.

— É o único jeito. Além do mais, elas estão dormindo agora, você sabe que elas só acordam na hora do jantar.

— Está bem. — Annabeth concordou após um longo suspiro. — Vamos logo.

Ela abaixou a moldura, talvez para que ele não visse, e saiu em disparada pela porta, a passos largos. Malcom apenas a seguiu, agradecendo aos deuses por tê-la convencido.

* * *

><p>Percy e Annabeth ainda não tinham se visto. Grover e Malcom se olhavam apreensivos a distancia, preocupados com a reação dos dois, caso se vissem antes de um deles estar dentro da sala, afinal, o plano era colocar um lá dentro, em seguida o outro, e então trancá-los. Escondidos, nas redondezas, estavam alguns dos campistas mais próximos ao casal, espionando para ver se tudo dava certo.<p>

Annabeth estava determinada a entrar o mais rápido possível na sala, pegar o bendito papel, e sair, portanto olhava fixamente para a porta. Já Percy estava extremamente distraído, e seguia olhando para o chão sobre seus pés. Quando ambos estavam relativamente próximos a sala, que estava no meio do caminho entre eles, eles perceberam a aproximação de outra pessoa e levantaram a cabeça, se encarando.

Faltavam aproximadamente dez passos para que cada um deles chegasse à saleta das harpias, mas eles pararam. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, e então Annabeth olhou de relance para porta. Na mesma hora ela bufou e olhou nervosa para o irmão. Percy pareceu notar naquele momento o mesmo que Annabeth notara: era uma armação.

— Grover, não acredito que você fez isso! — Percy exasperou virando-se para o sátiro.

— Eu... eu... vocês precisam se acertar! — O sátiro perdeu a paciência também e olhou com o olhar de desculpas para Percy, mas ainda determinado.

Ele tornou a olhar para Annabeth no mesmo segundo que ela virou o olhar pra ele, depois de discutir com Malcom. Eles se encararam por um momento e depois se deram as costas novamente, voltando ao lugar de onde tinham vindo.

Porém, eles não contavam com o fato que Clarisse havia se preparado para aquilo.

Perto de cada um deles surgiram quase dez campistas do chalé de Ares, que os levantaram nos ombros como no dia em que eles começaram a namorar, e os guiaram para dentro da sala. Eles tentaram se livrar, mas não obtiveram sucesso.

Quando conseguiram tomar o controle dos próprios corpos novamente, estavam apenas os dois dentro da sala, e a porta estava quase totalmente fechada. Antes que um deles pudesse alcança-la, esta foi fechada e trancada à chave.

— Agora, ou vocês se acertam e nós deixamos vocês saírem, ou ficam brigados e os deixamos aí, de presente para as harpias! — gritou Clarisse do outro lado da porta.

Ambos bufaram e se olharam. A sala era pequena, de largura tinha o mesmo tamanho que um armário de vassouras, e de comprimento, talvez o dobro. Mas estava tão abarrotada de coisas que o espaço livre em que eles podiam se mexer era praticamente _menor_que o de um armário.

Eles se mexeram, tentando achar um jeito melhor de ficar entre tanta quinquilharia, mas perceberam que, ou ficavam desconfortáveis sobre os objetos, ou tocavam um ao outro. Optaram por tocar nas coisas.

— Isso é ridículo. — Annabeth resmungou, de braços cruzados, os olhos varrendo o local detalhadamente. Ela parecia assustada, mas mesmo Percy não tendo gostado do plano dos amigos, não entendia porque ela parecia tão apavorada.

— Sim, é. A salinha das harpias. Podemos ser mortos!

— Hum, enfrenta o minotauro duas vezes e tem medo de harpias. — Annabeth tirou sarro, ainda olhando pras paredes, coisas e cantos.

— E você está parecendo que tem medo de paredes. — Ele também zombou; os braços cruzados firmemente, iguais aos dela.

— Não são as _paredes_! — Ela disse olhando de volta pra ele, fixando o olhar cinzento no esverdeado dele.

E de repente Percy se lembrou. Aranhas. Uma sala como aquela devia ter centenas das pequenas aracnídeas, e Annabeth sentia um medo mortal das pequeninas de oito patas. Ele instantaneamente sentiu-se mal por ela. Eles podiam estar brigados, mas ele gostava dela, e sabia que o medo que ela sentia não era bobagem, era realmente sério.

— Eu, hã, tenho certeza de que não há nenhuma... você sabe... — Na verdade ele tinha certeza que _havia_, mas jamais falaria isso à ela.

Ela não pareceu nem um pouco convencida, tornando a olhar minuciosamente as paredes, a procura de uma.

— Quem procura acha, Annabeth.

Ela levantou os olhos pra ele, mas antes que pudesse responder, deu um pequeno grito e disse:

— Ao lado da sua cabeça!

Percy olhou para a direita e viu: uma pequenina aranha marrom presa em sua teia, as patas se movimentando de um lado para o outro, quase em câmera lenta. Ele apenas ergueu a mão, puxou a teia, jogou no chão, e pisou em cima dela.

— Pronto. Feliz?

Annabeth suspirou aliviada. Olhou de volta para ele e após morder o lábio inferior, murmurou:

— Obrigada.

Se tinha algo que Percy não esperava era aquilo. Ergueu as sobrancelhas em choque e apenas deu de ombros, como quem diz "sem problemas". Já estava pronto para procurar algo em que pudesse se sentar, quando viu: Annabeth estava com a cabeça virada para a própria direita, analisando uma enorme e horrível teia de aranha que tinha na prateleira, provavelmente procurando por sua dona, mas o _perigo_estava do seu lado esquerdo, bem no seu ombro, onde uma aranha preta de uns três centímetros - e realmente horrorosa - passava de suas costas para a parte da frente.

Percy prendeu a respiração. Se ele avisasse Annabeth sobre aquilo, ela provavelmente desmaiaria ali mesmo. Mas ele não podia simplesmente pegar algo com o qual pudesse bater a aranha para longe dela, pois assim que ele se movesse, Annabeth olharia para ele e a veria.

— Annabeth, não se mexa.

— Por q... — Ela começou a fazer a pergunta enquanto virava a cabeça pra ele, quando viu o motivo.

Annabeth gritou desesperada e _correu_o espaço permitido em direção a Percy, que com a mão jogou o bicho para o chão e com uma garrafa de algum produto de limpeza esmagou-a.

Annabeth agarrou o pescoço dele, tremendo, a respiração terrivelmente pesada. Instintivamente ele levou as mãos à cintura dela e apertou, trazendo-a mais pra perto e encaixando o queixo na curva do pescoço dela.

— Tudo bem, foi só uma aranha.

Ela resmungou algo com a cabeça afundada em seu pescoço, e Percy tinha certeza que era alguma objeção ao "_só_uma aranha".

Ficaram daquele jeito por vários minutos, e quando Percy deu por si, sua mão passava tranquilamente entre os cabelos loiros dela, tranquilizando uma Annabeth que já não mais aparentava estar nervosa, pois mantinha a respiração regular, apesar da cabeça ainda enterrada no pescoço dele.

— Você está melhor? — Percy perguntou, afastando-a alguns centímetros de si.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e o olhou nos olhos. Os rostos estavam tão próximos que eles podiam sentir a respiração quente do outro contra a própria pele. Sem pensar ou qualquer coisa do tipo, ambos inclinaram a cabeça mais pra frente, encontrando as bocas no meio do caminho.

De início foi um beijo calmo, apenas os lábios movendo-se vagarosamente um contra o outro. Mas foram precisos apenas alguns segundos para as coisas evoluírem. Percy tornou a apertar o abraço em volta da cintura de Annabeth, colando completamente seu corpo ao dela, que em resposta apenas apertou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, intensificando o beijo e o calor do aposento.

Percy então levou uma das mãos que segurava a garota pela cintura em direção aos seus cabelos, e encaixou os dedos entre os fios, aproveitando-se disso para mexer a cabeça e aproximar os lábios os últimos milímetros restantes. Pediu passagem com a língua e não encontrou nenhuma resistência, apenas a língua úmida dela de encontro a sua, travando uma intensa batalha dentro de suas bocas.

Ele então começou a andar, empurrando Annabeth levemente para trás, até encostá-la na parede oposta, deixando apenas as canelas mais pra frente por conta de alguns fracos no chão, entrelaçando as pernas de ambos em consequência.

— Percy. — Annabeth sussurrou, separando-se levemente dele e olhando pra cima.

Ele não seguiu o olhar dela, apenas colocou uma mão de cada lado do rosto dela e fez com que ela olhasse pra ele.

— Concentre-se em mim, ok?

Ela só teve tempo de fazer que sim com a cabeça uma vez, antes de ele voltar a beijá-la. Voltaram no ponto em que haviam parado, as bocas sôfregas, as respirações pesadas, gemidos baixos e roucos ecoando pelo recinto volta e meia.

Eles não sabiam precisar a quanto tempo estavam lá, mas isso não importava. A consciência de que as harpias podiam entrar por aquela porta a qualquer momento estava enterrada abaixo das inúmeras sensações de ambos.

Percy separou-se dos lábios de Annabeth para respirar, e ela perguntou, a voz falha e baixa:

— Você se lembra por que brigamos?

— Não tenho nem ideia. — Ele disse no mesmo tom, ainda perigosamente próximo a ela.

— Nem eu. — Ela falou, sorrindo levemente.

Ele sorriu de volta e então abaixou os lábios em direção ao pescoço alvo dela. Com uma das mãos afastou alguns fios de cabelos, e com a outra apertou-lhe fortemente um dos lados da cintura. Ela gemeu baixinho e levantou a cabeça, exibindo uma maior área para os lábios de Percy explorarem.

Os corpos de ambos estavam colados junto à parede, quase se fundindo a esta, e Annabeth chegou a temer que a fina madeira do local fosse abaixo sob tamanha força, mas nada a faria sair dali naquele momento.

Ou _quase_nada.

Annabeth tinha certeza que Percy deixara uma marca roxa em seu pescoço antes de voltar a atenção para seus lábios, quando a porta se abriu e a voz de Grover chegou ao ouvido de ambos:

— É bom que vocês tenham se acert... — Ele parou de falar assim que viu os dois, que ao ouvirem a voz do sátiro separaram-se num pulo e tinham as roupas amassadas, os lábios inchados e as respirações aceleradas. — Acho que... deu certo, pessoal. ¬— Ele disse inclinando a cabeça para fora da sala, mas com os olhos ainda presos nos dois.

Malcom, Chris e Clarisse colocaram a cabeça para dentro da sala e olharam Percy e Annabeth da cabeça aos pés.

— É, acho que deu mesmo. — Chris disse segurando o riso perante a cara vermelha dos dois.

— Acho que precisamos de uma filha de Afrodite aqui. — Clarisse falou, olhando para a marca avermelhada no pescoço de Annabeth. Esta levou a mão à área instantaneamente e fingiu coçar o pescoço, escondendo-a.

Os três saíram dali puxando Grover, que apenas declarou que as harpias apareceriam logo, e deixaram o casal mais alguns instantes sozinhos.

Percy olhou para a namorada e, apesar da vergonha, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi sorrir pra ela.

— Preciso mesmo pedir maquiagem pra alguma das filhas de Afrodite? — Ela perguntou, tentando ridícula e inutilmente olhar o próprio pescoço.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, como quem pede desculpas, mas seu rosto não demonstrava arrependimento por absolutamente nada daquilo.

— Eu posso pedir por você, se quiser. — Ele disse a abraçando, mas recebendo um tapa no braço.

— Não vai querer brigar de novo, hã? — Ela ameaçou, porém sorrindo.

Ele transformou o sorriso caloroso que estava exibindo em um maroto e disse, antes de beijá-la mais uma vez:

— Talvez eu queira.


End file.
